gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House words
This article is written from an out-of-universe perspective. Each of the noble Houses of the Seven Kingdoms have their own official family motto, or "words". These usually take the form of boasts or threats, used as battle-cries, such as House Baratheon's words "Ours is the fury!", or House Tully's words "Family, Duty, Honor". House Stark is a major exception in that unlike most other Houses, its words are not a boast but the ominous warning "Winter is coming". Each noble House also has its own unique Heraldry, such as the Stark direwolf or Lannister lion. While a House's heraldic symbol and motto are often associated, the words are usually not depicted directly in heraldry or on an army's banners. Rather, House words are usually shouted by the men carrying the banners as they charge into battle. A noble House's choice of heraldry and official motto often reflects the general character, philosophy, or political strategy that the family espouses. holds up her embroidery, featuring the golden rose of the Tyrell sigil surmounting their words, "Growing Strong".]] House words do not typically appear on a House's heraldry, in the books as well as the TV series. In the first three TV seasons, House words have only appeared written out exactly once, when a Tyrell lady displays her embroidery of the House Tyrell golden rose sigil, surmounting their motto "Growing Strong"."And Now His Watch is Ended" None of the official House words which have appeared in the TV adaptation produced by HBO were changed from the original A Song of Ice and Fire novels. Not all of the House words established in the books have, however, been established within the TV continuity. It would be awkward to fit this into on-screen dialogue for every single noble House which appears. The words of each of the Great Houses, which control the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms, have been established in on-screen dialogue. There are well over a hundred major noble Houses underneath them, however, not all of which have been established within the TV series. A benefit is that the "Histories & Lore" narrated Blu-ray featurettes, as well as the HBO Viewer's Guide, have been quite thorough about stating what each House motto is, when possible. These ancillary materials are part of the official "TV series canon", and so far have always matched what a House's words were in the books, but casual viewers may have skipped over them. House words for the TV series generally fall into three categories: those mentioned in on-screen dialogue, those mentioned in ancillary materials (Blu-ray featurettes and the HBO Viewer's Guide), and those known only from the books. On a few occasions, certain House words have not yet been revealed in the books (i.e. despite their prominence within the storyline, the words of House Frey and House Umber have not been revealed even by the end of the fifth novel). The TV series has referred to them as both "words" and "motto" at various points, so both terms are correct usage. They tend to be called "words" more often, but Maester Luwin refers to the Lannister "official motto" in "The Wolf and the Lion". House words which have appeared on-screen in the TV series proper Great Houses *House Baratheon - Ours is the Fury"The Wolf and the Lion" *House Greyjoy - We Do Not Sow"The Wolf and the Lion""What is Dead May Never Die" *House Martell - Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken"The Wolf and the Lion" *House Stark - Winter is Coming"Winter is Coming""Lord Snow" *House Tully - Family, Duty, Honor"The Wolf and the Lion" *House Tyrell - Growing Strong"And Now His Watch is Ended" The Lannisters are an unusual case in that their unofficial motto is used far more often within the narrative of both the TV series and the books than their official motto. Their official motto is actually "Hear Me Roar!" - but this is hardly ever used, even within the books. It is usually brought up solely for characters to point out that it isn't as popular as their unofficial motto: "A Lannister always pays his debts". The unofficial motto is used on numerous occasions in the TV series. In "The Wolf and the Lion", Maester Luwin quizzes Bran Stark on the heraldry and words of different noble Houses. When asked to name the motto of House Lannister, Bran answers "A Lannister always pays his debts". Luwin points out that though this is a common saying, it is not their official motto. The official motto has been confirmed within the TV continuity, but so far it has only appeared in the Blu-ray featurette for "House Lannister" which is narrated by Tywin Lannister himself. *House Lannister - "A Lannister always pays his debts" (unofficial, common saying)"The Wolf and the Lion" **"Hear Me Roar" (official motto, only referenced in the Blu Ray extras) **Female Lannisters of course adapt the unofficial motto to "A Lannister always pays her debts"."The Prince of Winterfell" Other Houses *House Hornwood - Righteous in Wrath"The Wolf and the Lion" Words confirmed from supplementary materials within the TV continuity *House Arryn - As High as HonorHouse Arryn (Complete Guide to Westeros) **In reference to the Arryn's heavy focus on honor, and the location of their castle-seat, the Eyrie, atop high and very formidable defensive mountains. *House Targaryen - Fire and BloodHouse Targaryen (Complete Guide to Westeros) **In reference to the fire of the Targaryen dragons and that they forged the Seven Kingdoms into one unified realm through a bloody conquest. In the novels, it is explained that Aegon the Conqueror chose their sigil and words when he began his conquest of Westeros. **So far, the Targaryen words have not explicitly appeared on-screen, but in Season 2's "The Old Gods and the New" Daenerys Targaryen warns the Spice King of Qarth that she will take what is hers "With fire and blood." TV-first viewers (who didn't watch the Season 1 Blu-ray animated featurettes) would have no way of knowing she was quoting her House words. *House Bolton - Our Blades are SharpHouse Bolton (Histories & Lore) **In reference to their sigil, a flayed man, and their infamy for flaying their enemies alive. *House Karstark - The Sun of WinterMentioned in the Season 3 Inside the Episode running notes **In reference to their sigil, a white sunburst on black. *House Velaryon - The Old, The True, the Brave"Sons of Winter" **Apparently in reference to the fact that they are a vassal House that followed the Targaryens when they fled from Valyria. *House Cerwyn - Honed and Ready"Sons of Winter" **In reference to their sigil, a battle-axe. *House Follard - None So Wise"Sons of Winter" *House Buckwell - Pride and Purpose"Sons of Winter" *House Flint of Widow's Watch - Ever Vigilant"Sons of Winter" *House Penrose - Set Down Our Deeds"A Nest of Vipers" *House Mormont - Here We Stand"A Nest of Vipers" **Ser Jorah Mormont does loosely quote this when he says "Yet here I stand" as he blocks Viserys Targaryen from stealing his sister's dragon eggs in "A Golden Crown". TV-first viewers would have no way of knowing that his line was quoting his House words. *House Hightower- We Light the Way"A Nest of Vipers" Words of Houses present in the TV series, known only from the books This list is not meant to be exhaustive of every House that might have appeared in the background of the TV series at any point, but a few of the more prominent Houses from the TV series which either have major speaking roles or are prominently mentioned by name: *House Mallister - Above the Rest **In reference to their sigil, an eagle. *House Stokeworth - Proud to be Faithful *House Tarly - First in Battle **In reference to House Tarly's reputation as the best warriors and military commanders in the Reach. *House Royce - We Remember **In reference to the fact that the Royces are one of the oldest families in the Vale, a holdout First Men family while the rest of the major Houses of the Vale descend from the Andal invaders. Houses whose words are unknown even from the books *House Blackwood *House Bracken *House Florent *House Frey *House Manderly *House Payne *House Reed *House Tarth *House Umber House words invented in the TV continuity Rarely, House words have been invented for the TV continuity (including spin-off media such as video games). *House Forrester - "Iron from Ice". Given in the Telltale video game. House Forrester actually does exist in the novels (mentioned only once by its name in the fifth novel), but their words have not been mentioned. *House Whitehill - "Ever Higher". Given in the Telltale video game. Like House Forrester, House Whitehill does exist in the book continuity, but their words have not been mentioned (they were only mentioned in supplementary materials released by George R.R. Martin, though these did describe their heraldry). **While House Whitehill's motto doesn't actually appear in Season 1 of the game, it does appear in two unused audio files that can be extracted from it, which were cut for unknown reasons. Unless a later season of the game retcons this, it will be accepted as their canon motto. It is possible that House words might be introduced first in the TV series, though later confirmed in subsequent novels, i.e. if Season 6 mentions what the House Frey words are but this is only revealed in the seventh novel. This has not occurred yet, but if it does, an attempt will be made to confirm if the words provided in the TV series match the book continuity, and simply haven't been mentioned in them yet. See also * References zh:族语列表 Category:Culture & Society